


Home

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is a mess, I wrote this instead of sleeping b/c coping mechanisms, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunion Fic, Shiro's even more of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar





	Home

Home. It was a terrifying thought - one that Shiro hadn't bothered to entertain until now. It felt too surreal. It had been two years since he'd spent any significant amount of time on Earth Now they were less than 20 Earth minutes from landing and the reality of this fact was setting in fast. 

He paced the black lion's cargo hold, running a hand through his now snowy hair. Despite how hard he tried, he couldn't keep still. He'd never thought he'd live to see Earth again - to see Adam again. He continued pacing until he was notified they would be landing. Everything hit him all at once as he sat down on one of the benches along the wall. 

****

The black lion landed with the same gentle thud as always, though by the time the team emerged from the lions, there was already a crowd forming and it was obvious students in the nearby building were pressed against the glass, trying to see what was going on. Amongst the sea of faces were Matt and his father - and of course Iverson (presumably there just to take control of the situation). 

Shiro quietly scanned the small crowd, half hoping to see one face in particular. Disappointment set in when he didn't see the man. 

Keith stepped forward, placing a hand on Shiro's arm, almost sensing his disappointment. After a moment, he decided to fill the role of leader and approached Iverson. 

'Can my team take a walk in the field? It's been a long journey and they're restless. I'll fill you in,' he spoke carefully. 

Iverson looked skeptical, clearly eyeing the obviously alien members of the group. 

'I suppose so. As long as they don't destroy anything,' Iverson decided after a moment. 

'They won't,' Shiro assured, moving to lead the small group away toward the fields. 

As soon as the group were out of earshot, Keith turned his attention to Iverson.

'I know I need to tell you everything, but I have to talk to someone else first,' he said. 

Iverson raised an eyebrow, prompting the young man to continue. 

'Shiro's been through a lot. I need to see Adam.'

'I don't know. The information should be more important,' Iverson stated. 

'He has a right to know Shiro is alive. He's waited over two years for the man he loves, praying every night for his safe return,' Keith shot back. 

Iverson thought about it for a moment. It was obvious Keith hadn't changed all that much in the year he'd been away. After a moment of deliberation he led the way to the quarters Shiro and Adam had once shared. 

Keith knocked lightly on the door. It was obvious someone was in by the soft notes of a classical music recording being played over a speaker.

'Go away,' the reply came at the second knock. 

'Adam, it's Keith. We need to talk.'

It took a few moments before there was a soft click from the lock and the door slid open, revealing a slightly disheveled young man wearing a pair of jeans and what Keith guessed was one of Shiro's old sweaters as it was a few sizes too big on him. 

'Keith, I never expected to see you again. Everyone-'

'We found him,' Keith cut him off gently. 

Adam stared at him for a moment through his crooked glasses - no matter how many times he straightened them, they stayed crooked. His legs suddenly felt like jelly. 

'I-is he...' He asked meekly, almost on the verge of tears. 

'He's alive. Out for a walk in the field right now.' 

Adam pushed his way past the two, practically bolting down the corridor. He didn't have the time to stop and consider this could all be some sick joke - it wouldn't be the first time someone had done this. He knew Keith wouldn't do that to him, or so he hoped. 

He paused once he reached the fields, easily finding the group under the shade of a tree. Shiro was nowhere in sight, at least from where he was standing. He made his way over to them, his hands shaking a bit. 

He didn't have the right words to say, though he'd dreamed about this day for two years. It took him a little time to spot Shiro amongst the small group. It was so good to see him, it would be even better to hear his voice. As he picked up speed without realising it, he started tearing up, practically throwing himself at Shiro. Both of them toppled to the ground, Adam's glasses coming off during the fall, but it didn't matter as he was crying anyway. 

'Takashi,' he whispered between sobs,' My Takashi.'

Shiro glanced around at his team-mates, noting most of them were reaching for weapons of one kind or another and he motioned for them to stand down. Unsurprisingly, they did as told and he wrapped his arms tight around the man laying on his chest. 

All his attention went to Adam. He couldn't see his face but he could recognize that voice anywhere. It was the same voice he'd dreamt of for two years. He closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to the top of Adam's head. 

'Ssh... It's okay. I've got you now,' he murmured.

Adam had already began to calm down. He would have sat up if Shiro hadn't been holding him so tight. 

'I'm sorry... I don't know why I yelled. I shouldn't have,' he rambled on for a moment or two. 

'I forgive you,' Shiro assured.

He loosened his grip on Adam just so they could both sit up. Once they were both upright, he handed Adam his glasses before stealing a kiss from his lips. 

Adam fumbled with the chain at his neck, the gold band that served as the pendant glinting in the sunlight as he took it from around his neck. In his hand, the ring decorated with constellations felt heavier than it really was. 

Shiro stared at him, unsure of what to say 

'I-I'm your's if you'll have me,' Adam said quietly, his voice shaking a bit. 

It was Shiro's turn to tear up, only just managing a nod. 

Adam slipped the ring onto his fiance's finger before kissing him like his life depended on it.

Shiro kissed back, matching him easily. For just that moment, nothing - not the Galra, the impending battle, nothing - mattered. It was just him and Adam and everything was right with the universe, if only for a moment.


End file.
